1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to cargo bed covers and particularly relates to covers having double-hinged cover panels, allowing multiple methods of access to the cargo bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cargo bed covers, or xe2x80x9ccaps,xe2x80x9d have been used in the past to cover the open tops of cargo areas in vehicles, for example, the beds of pickups and trailers having open beds. The covers enclose the cargo bed for providing a dry, secure storage area.
Typically, these covers have a single-piece cover panel that is hinged along a forward edge or along a lateral edge. The hinge allows the user to access the interior of the cargo area by pivoting the edge of the cover panel opposite the hinge upward relative to the bed. However, since the single-piece design often has a limited range of motion, the usefulness of the bed for transport of items taller than the depth of the bed is compromised. The cover panel may be removed prior to transport of the tall items, but this adds additional time and effort to the task.
Two-piece bed covers have also been provided, in which a hinge is located between two cover panels, the hinge being oriented to have a lateral or longitudinal axis. In applications having a hinge with a lateral axis, the rear edge of a front cover panel is hinged near the front edge of a rear cover panel, the panels being opened by pivoting one or both of the panels about the hinge. With a longitudinal hinge, left and right cover panels are hinged near each other at their inner edges, which are typically located near the longitudinal centerline of the bed. This allows either cover panel to be opened by pivoting the outer edge of a panel upwards. As with the single-piece covers, the ability to transport tall items is reduced when the cover is installed.
A two-piece cover, available under the trademark Versacap from SnowBear Corporation of Canada, attempts to solve the limitations of the prior art. The Versacap cover provides a set of posts that extend into the bed and attach to the floor of the bed, reducing the available floor area in the bed. Two inner frames are each pivotally connected to the posts at their outer edges, allowing the inner frames to be pivoted relative to the posts by lifting the inner edges of the inner frames A cover panel is pivotally connected to each inner frame at their inner edges, allowing the cover panels to be pivoted relative to the inner frames by lifting the outer edges of the cover panels. A user may access the cargo area in the bed by opening either cover panel or by opening one or both inner frames. Opening the inner frames creates an open area in the central portion of the bed for transporting tall items, though the inner frames are not capable of moving to a completely vertical position. However, the cover is limited to the orientations described, and the reduction of floor area limits the size or number of items that can be placed in the bed.
There is a need for an improved cargo bed cover that provides for multiple orientations of the cover panels. In addition, there is a need for such a cover that attaches to the upper portion of the bed, such as to the stake pockets in the sidewalls of the bed, providing for an easy installation, and that does not reduce the available floor area of the bed.
A cargo bed cover is provided for enclosing the cargo bed of a vehicle, such as a pickup truck or a trailer. A generally planar outer frame is mounted to an upper portion of the cargo bed, and two generally planar inner frames are connected with hinges or similar connectors to the outer frame for pivoting relative to the outer frame. The inner frames are moveable between a closed position, in which the inner frame is generally parallel to the outer frame, and an open position, in which the inner frame is at an angle relative to the outer frame. A generally planar cover panel is connected with a hinge to each inner frame for pivoting relative to the inner frame between a closed position, in which the cover panel is generally parallel to the inner frame, and an open position, in which the cover panel is at an angle relative to the inner frame. Each cover panel is slidingly connected to the inner frame for sliding relative to the inner frame. When the cover panels and inner frames are in the closed positions, the cover encloses the cargo bed.
The combination of the pivoting and sliding connections to the inner frames allows the cover panels to be positioned in multiple positions. For example, the inner frames may be left in the closed positions, and the cover panel may be moved laterally outward, forming a horizontal surface extending beyond the outer sidewall of the bed. Also, when the inner frames are in the open position, the cover panels may be rotated to their open position, then moved inwardly to meet each other above the center of the bed, forming a raised cover over the bed.